


A Little Bit of Jack and Some Good Friends

by coffinkicker



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, drunk asshole jonghyun, idk really, platonic fluff, possibly friends with benefits, sassy but cute key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun becomes a bit of an asshole when he gets drunk but he can always rely on his friends to have his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Jack and Some Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Boy i am just on a roll with the SHINee fanfics i know. This also was an idea by my bae, and so idea credit goes to her. Drunk Jonghyun is the best to write I don't care what anyone says.
> 
> Edit: Now edited so ages are accurate. I had them mixed just let me know if there are any other problems~

A clink resounded as the glass met the wood, muffled by the other sounds suffocating the room. Letting out a low hiss with the numbing burn, the man tilted his head back, his eyes closed. 

He had lost count a while ago what number shot even he was on. That wasn't including the drinks he'd had before he just said fuck it and started taking shots. 

The music was loud, the bass thumping in his temples as he just sat there for a minute. 

His mind swirled with thoughts of everything but it felt like nothing at all almost. It was the same feeling the alcohol gave him as it melted into his body. A warm numbness. 

A voice appeared in his ear, deep and louder than usual because of the volume of the music. "You feeling okay?" 

His eyes opened a bit, dragging a little as he looked over at his friend. Key usually looked like he had come to the wrong party when he'd go out with the rest of them. Jonghyun teased him about it but his outfit wasn't too bad tonight. Some ripped jeans with a louchy striped shirt and a denim jacket. Sometimes he thought it was impossible for the younger man to look desheveled, even his slightly mussed up hair was styled perfectly.

He wondered why Key even bothered to hang out with them sometimes. He knew he was a mess, himself. Ripped up black pants, leather jacket that was way too roughed up at this point, his black boots, bulky and echoed as he walked. He looked like a hot mess, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

He realized belatedly that he hadn't replied to the other yet, just had been looking at him out of the corner of his eye for a moment.

"I'm good. I'm great, man." He laughed breathily, his head falling back again and his eyes slipping closed as he let the numb continue to wash over him.

He sat there for what was probably a minute or two but his legs began to twitch, needing to get up and go somewhere. 

Standing up suddenly, he shuffled the barstool away.

"I'm so good. I'm going to go dance or something. Make some new friends, ya know." He mumbled, waving his hand a little. 

As he turned away to head to the more populated area of the bar, he only vaguely heard the other's vaguely teasing voice call after him, "Be careful, don't talk to strangers." 

Snorting, he waved his hand again, not turning back around. "Yeah thanks 'mma." He shouted back, smirk tilting the corners of his lips up.

He let the bass and the increasing heat of people drag him like a wave to the crowded area of the club, energy thrumming through him. He just needed to move, needed to feel someone. Needed something more to numb his senses. 

Moving with the beat, he began to lose himself in it. He danced with anyone he could get his hands on; men, women, he didn't care. He let the crowd move him wherever it may take him like a current in the ocean. 

He gripped a shorter women's hips, grinding and moving with her to the beat. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he realized he'd been dancing with her for a while. She seemed intent on not letting him go and, truthfully he wasn't going to argue. She kept teasing her lips along his ear, whispering lulls quietly but he couldn't make them out between his swirling head and the loud music but he knew he didn't mind it. 

Her hair smelled like a mixture of cigarettes and strawberries and he wasn't sure if he liked it or it bothered him. 

They continued to move against each other, he wasn't even sure for how long. It felt like hours, could have been days for all he knew. He internally chuckled at his own dumb thoughts. 

Eventually she grabbed his larger hand in her own soft and smaller one, pulling the blonde along away from the crowd of people. 

He followed of course, his feet trying not to trip over himself in his large clunky boots. Sometimes he questioned the practicality of his fashion decisions but quickly was shrugged off because he honestly didn't give a fuck.

Away from the crowd, he pressed the girl against the wall, hand bracing his weight above her head as he smirked down at the honey blonde.

She was cute now that he had a better look at her, cheeks full and pink, eyes wide and dark as far as he could see with the lighting. Her lips were a soft pink as a soft "Oppa.." was whispered before he pressed his lips against hers quickly. 

It was a clumsy, vaguely heated kiss. He was drunk, she was trying to be shy and it was honestly kind of annoying Jonghyun if he were honest. As they pulled away, his signature smirk lit his face, eyes half lidded as he whispered compliments to her. He wasn't sure how many of them he thought true but he couldn't help his natural instinct to flirt. 

A couple minutes passed of this before the blonde was pulled back by the collar of his leather jacket, the surprise knocking him out of his numbed state of mind.

It took his brain a few moments to process what was going on as he looked up at the taller guy, blinking as he tried to take in what he was yelling about the girl being his and hurling insults at the shorter blonde man.

More than anything, he was mad that this guy was fucking up his buzz. He didn't say a word but shoved the taller man, his brows furrowing in irritation. The guy may have been bigger height wise but he definitely knew he was at least as strong as the man. He wasn't bulky and he definitely thought he could take him.

Without thinking, his eyes still lazily drawn open he started shoving the man, swinging to land a hit on him. He heard a few clamors of people as attention rose to them and a few people yelling at them to knock each other out. 

His fists had landed a couple hits however the larger man managed to land a swift punch to his mouth that, thanks to his entire numbed state of being, barely hurt. 

It wasn't until he felt someone grab his arms from behind, pulling him away from the crowd that had gathered around them had he stopped blindly hurling punches to the guy but he was still wound up. 

"Dude, chill! What is your problem?" He recognized the deep voice being his friend Minho. For a second he wondered how he got there but had forgotten that his friends were still at the bar. The dark haired man shoved him down to sit at a barstool, blocking his way as he figured Jonghyun would try to go back for more. 

With a grunt, the blonde shoved his taller friend trying to get him to let him go. 

"Let me the fuck go, Minho. I just want another drink." He said probably louder than he had intended.

The brunette's arms still struggled to hold the other down and Jonghyun attempted to swing at the other, his mood ruined but his brain still fogged over.

A calmer voice sounded from next to him, pulling the two apart. "Okay okay, enough! Jonghyun let's go i'm taking you home."

Before he could even let out another protest the slightly taller man was pulling on his wrist, dragging him outside. 

The cool night air hit him, the mild wind making him feel like he was going to float away like one of those party balloons filled with helium. However, Key's grip on the man's wrist felt like anchor holding him down so he didn't fly away into the sky.

"I can't believe you, Jjong. You're a fucking idiot. Why did you take that many shots anyways? Why can't you just go out and have a good time instead-" The blonde zoned in and out of the other's words as he continued to talk forever it seemed. 

He realized when they were sitting on the almost empty subway, two things. One was that Key had finally stopped bitching at him. He wondered when he had stopped but he didn't care enough to really try to think about it. The second was that it was probably at least 1 in the morning with how empty the train was. 

The only people in the enclosed car was him, Key, a business man on his phone toward the back, a mother and son who he thought it was way too late for children to be anywhere at this hour and a cute guy that was staring at Jonghyun. He probably thought he was being sneaky but even in the blonde's inebriated state he noticed. 

With a smirk and a slow wink, he glanced at the younger looking male. 

He grunted as he felt his friend smack his side, glaring at him. "Really?" 

With a shrug, he laughed airily, leaning his head back. "What can I say, Kibum, I'm a largely requested man."

With a roll of the other's dark pupils, he crossed his arms and didn't say another word. 

In fact, he was oddly quiet the whole way back to Jonghyun's apartment which he had only just realized was their destination as they walked up to the building. 

They stood there for a minute before he noticed the slightly taller man was staring at him irritatedly, pulling his demin jacket closer to him. He was waiting for Jonghyun to get his key to unlock the door. Right.

He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his keys as he fumbled for a minute, trying to figure out which was the one to the outside door. He didn't think it'd taken that long but as the younger male huffed and grabbed the keys out of his hand, he realized he must've taken too long. The other unlocked the door, keeping the older's keys as they trecked up the stairs realizing he'd probably need to just do it again when they got there.

The older man followed behind Key as they went up the few flights of stairs and he tried his best not to glance at how tight the brunette's jeans were. 

Eventually they reached his apartment door and having already had the right key prepared, he unclicked the lock, letting himself in before the owner of the apartment.

Jonghyun stood outside the door for a moment as he chuckled to himself. Key... has the keys. He snorted before he walked in his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him a little too loud. He shrugged and kicked off his boots before throwing his leather jacket in any random direction. He'd find it later.

He only had eyes for one thing and it was his bed as he flopped down onto the mattress, spread out. The familiar smell of home warmed him as he felt himself begin to doze in and out. The only thing keeping him awake were the noises he heard from a distance in his apartment, water running and light footsteps. 

The blonde had his eyes closed but through the lids he saw the slight shift in light as the lamp in the corner was turned on. It was only a moment before he felt the bed dip next to him and a hand shoving him to roll over.

"Sit up."

With a sigh he dragged his lazed body up, keeping his eyes closed serenely. He was too lazy to open them at this point.

"Geeze, Jjong. You really are an idiot." The younger male mumbled before he felt a warm wet feeling on his face near his lip. He furrowed his brows a minute before he remembered the hit the guy managed to get in at the bar. Was he bleeding? It didn't even feel that bad.

As the washcloth was dabbed gently against his lip, he finally felt it sting a little and he winced, cracking his eyes open. 

"Yeah maybe if you weren't such a moron you wouldn't be in pain right now." Key replied snarkily but lightened his touch a little anyways. 

Finally Jonghyun opened his eyes foggily, blinking up at the other. Key had removed his jacket at some point as well and the neck of his slouchy striped shirt was falling off one shoulder a little, exposing some of his pale shoulder. 

His eyes stared at the cut on the older male's lip, trying to wipe off the blood before he realized said male was looking at him. 

Dark brown eyes met with the other's green colored contacts before he dropped his hand, finished wiping the blood from his face. 

"You probably should take out your contacts too, dummy." Key said softly, his eyes still locked into the green ones. 

Jonghyun ignored what he said, his hand reaching out to grab the other's wrist, pulling him closer. They were silent for a moment before he pressed his partially busted lips against the other's lightly chapped ones, their eyes remaining open and locked. It was a short press of lips, gone in a blink before Jonghyun connected their lips again, firmer this time despite the pain from the pressure against his own broken ones.

Their eyes closed this time as their lips met in a slow but heated kiss, Key bracing himself gently against the blonde's shoulder. 

Key pulled away, letting out a sigh and shaking his head as he stood up. 

"Boy you are just on a roll of bad decisions tonight aren't you?" The youger commented, turning to leave the room. 

"Wait, please. Don't leave. Just stay." Jonghyun mumbled, grabbing onto the brunette's pants like a five year old holding onto his mom. 

Another suffering sigh left the boys lips somewhat dramatically before he nudged off the blonde's grip. "Let me put this away and shut off the light you big baby."

As the soft steps padded away, Jonghyun grunted and flopped back onto his back, lifting his hips up to try to undo his ripped jeans. His pants were beginning to feel suffocating against his skin and he just wanted them off. He fumbled with the button for a little before he shoved them down his hips, tugging them off in a messy frenzy and kicking them aside. 

His sleeveless shirt flung off right after before he rolled further onto his bed, his socks getting kicked off in the process leaving him in only his black boxer briefs.

"I leave you for like two minutes and you're naked. That's gotta be a new record." Key snarked before he clicked off the lamp, flopping onto the bed next to the blonde. He was still in all of his clothes minus the jacket and Jonghyun glanced at him from the side of his eyes. 

"You just gonna sleep like that, Bummie?" He chided, smirking as he looked up from his pillow at the man sitting on the bed next to him. 

"I'm not an exhibitionist like you, Jjongie." He replied as he did kick off his own socks onto the floor. 

Tugging on the striped fabric, Jonghyun pulled and tugged, poking the yougner man in the process. He squawked indignantly, staring at the other. "Excuse you!" 

With a smirk, the blonde tackled the other back onto the bed, straddling him as he tickled the younger man's ribs, pulling the shirt up farther in his administrations. Key laughed and squawked again, trying to push Jonghyun's hands away roughly. "Stop it, oh my god! I will murder you!" He yelled, still trying to shove away the other's wandering hands.

Smirk still present on the younger's lips, he sat back, tugging the other's shirt off the rest of the way. "There we go. See, don't you feel better?" He joked, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

Key just narrowed his eyes at him, panting softly as he was out of breath from the assault he'd just been issued.

They stared at each other, the youger still panting beneath the other as Jonghyun's smirk fell a little. Before he could think, he pressed his lips again to the other's soft pink ones, holding himself up over the other by his hands braced on either side of his head.

This time Key only took a moment to hesitate before he just decided fuck it. There was no point in trying to argue at this point, Jonghyun usually got his way when he wanted something drunk, usually he had to use his puppy eyes but Key was tired of thinking about everything today. Plus it wasn't like this was the first time they'd made out before.

Their lips moved together slowly, a little messy on the elder's part but still not bad. White teeth bit gently on the younger's lower lip, tugging a little before their mouths parted. The kiss heated slowly, their tongues meeting and the taste of the shots and whatever fruity drink Key had last had mingling together.

The blonde shifted, moving his knees from outside of the other's thighs to inside, pushing them apart for him to fit between. This angle allowed Jonghyun to push his half hard cock against the other, a little rough against the thick fabric of the denim. It was a sweet torturous friction, not at all satisfying but the slow grind he had built between them allowed his cock to grow more, the soft hums coming from the younger man's mouth below him aiding in that situation.

Lips parted as they gasped for air, Jonghyun's hands immediately going to the brunette's jeans, undoing the buttons and zipper, his fingers fumbling with his still slow drunken senses. He heard a breath of a laugh coming from the younger as he watched the other's struggle. 

With a small growl, the blonde moved back and pulled the light wash jeans down his hips, tossing them wherever else they may land in the room. The older male stared down at the expanse of pale skin, illuminated by the soft street lights outside and it was like some cheesy romance movie. He snorted a little, internally rolling his eyes. Gross. 

He trailed open mouth kisses and bites along the other's thighs, his calloused fingertips following the trail of his own vaguely busted lips. 

He ghosted teasingly over the younger man's cock, licking over the thin light purple fabric blocking him from it. "These underwear are adorable, Bummie~" Jonghyun teased, snapping the elastic of the waistband.

With a surprised noise and a huff, Key rolled his eyes, tugging a little roughly on the male's platinum locks. "Shut up." He mumbled, tugging the man back up by the hair to connect their lips again roughly. 

The kiss stung a bit with how hard they pressed together against the broken skin but it just added fuel to the fire. He took his place again between his dongsaeng's legs, grinding his now fully hard cock against Key's, the thin fabric between them allowing for much more feeling. 

They settled in a slow grinding rhythm for a little, their tongues meeting slowly but deeply in each other's mouths. Their own tastes had become one at this point, bodies melding together in a slow but sensual heat. 

The thin layers between them was becoming still too much for Jonghyun as he grunted lowly, pulling away from the kiss, switching his weight to support himself over Key with one hand, his other roughly pulling down both of their briefs just enough to get them out of the way.

His hand wrapped about both of their cocks the best he could, the wetness leaking from both of the heads mixing together as he used it to create a bit of an easier slide not only between both of them but for his hand around them.

A gasp fell from the younger man's pink lips, his back arching a little as the blonde began to stroke his hand up and down. The pace was still fairly relaxed but the slow grind of his hips along with it, dragging their cocks against each other was maddening on it's own. 

Jonghyun's head swirled lightly with his drunken haze but he felt more concentrated now, not feeling like he could float away with the breeze blowing outside. 

His movements were however still fogged, the white cast of the streetlights casting funny shadows on both of their bodies as their shadows moved with them. It was like art in it's own form. He let out a breathy chuckle, speeding up his hand on their cocks. 

The room was filled with only their panted breaths and soft moans here and there, adding to the atmosphere like a song to go with the art display. Their bodies were their own instruments, their own paintbrushes and canvases, purples and blacks and whites and browns mixing together in a beautiful display.

"Jjong, focus you idiot." Key mumbled, out of breath. 

He didn't realize he had stopped stroking both of them in thought and he laughed louder than intended, dragging his cock harder against the younger man's slightly shorter length. 

The slow heat began to curl in Jonghyun's stomach, his eyes rolling back a little as it built. The thrumming in his body was back but this time it wasn't only the alcohol and it wasn't because of the loud music pounding his temples. 

His heartbeat pounded, his cock throbbing in his hand, the slide becoming messy between how close they both were and the amount of precum leaking between them.

"Fuck.." The blonde breathed into the brunette's mouth, their lips not touching but their lips close enough that their breaths lingered and mixed together. 

Key's low hums had turned into breathy whines, his own pleasure building in the heat of his abdomen. The wet sounds of their cocks sliding together only heightening his senses.

Jonghyun's toes curled a little as the heat in him rose to the highest temperature, his eyes tightening shut. 

"Key, fuck, i'm gonna cum.." He whispered quickly, his hand increasing in speed furiously.

The younger man just nodded, his blunt nails digging into the other male's slightly tanned skin, dragging along his hip as he felt himself reach his peak as well.

With a grunt, Jonghyun came over their cocks and his hand, some even reaching across the brunette's lightly toned abs. It only took a few more strokes before Key himself was cumming, his hips jerking a little, causing the other male to lose his grip, his cock dragging along the older's abs, his release mixing with the other's and all over both of their lower stomachs. The blonde sighed and rolled onto his back next to the other, huffing. 

The crescendo had come and gone, heavy breaths the downward falling calando of their music, softly lulling Jonghyun to peace.

They laid there for a bit before Key took a deep breath after regaining himself, sitting up a bit. His body was sticky with cum and sweat and he wanted nothing more than to clean himself off and go to bed. Getting up, he looked down at the other before he rolled his eyes.

"Really Jonghyun, you're gross." The youger had passed out, still a mess of cum and sweat but his face was peaceful and serene, minus the split lip.

With a sigh, Key began to get both him and his friend cleaned up before he flopped onto the bed, curling up next to the other and being lulled into his own sleep.

_______________________________________________

  
With a stretch, joints popped in his ankles and back, his eyes squinting as the blonde man rolled over at the bright light that offended his sleep. 

He groaned and rolled over to bury himself in his pillows before he heard shuffling from the other side of the room and moving across the floor next to him.

His eyes blinked open a little, squinting as he took in the striped shirt and the light colored denim shuffling around. The man had almost forgot what happened last night, but he mumbled something unintelligable trying to get the man's attention.

He reached his arm out to try to grab onto the denim, flopping halfway off the bed.

The younger man noticed once he was hooked onto by the floppy gripped arm, his eyes turning to the blonde on the bed wrapped in blankets.

"I gotta go, dumbass. Let me go. You can deal with your own hungover self." He said, his soft teasing tone not matching the words that came from his mouth. 

"Bring me breakfast later?" Jonghyun mumbled into the pillow he was currently face first into.

Rolling his eyes, Key shrugged on his denim jacket. "Yeah whatever fine. Just don't die before I do." He laughed, moving to the door when the blonde begrudgingly let go of his pants. Jonghyun mumbled something as he fell back asleep, arm still outstretched off the bed and face first in the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me at my tumblr about fluff, dirty shit or headcanons!  
> @ actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com


End file.
